Switched Fates
by Autistic Writer
Summary: An alternative Universe story that is about what if Naruto lived in the sand and if gaara lived in the life. Their lives switched around yet they carry the same Biiju inside them. Read and find out.


**This story is another challenge I took by Withering Arrow. I saw a story with Naruto and Gaara in it and think of it as a What If story and to wonder what would really happen if Gaara and Naruto's lives were switched around. I will explain in the story about all the details in it. For now, I wish for everyone to pleases enjoy it. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Chapter 1: Introduction_

**Hidden Leaf Village **

**The Aftermath of Attack of the One Tailed Raccoon**

The battle had ended about 2 hours ago, as the Anbu gathered what remained of the battle. Trees that have been destroyed, the ground have been torn up, and the area looked like a giant twister wrecked up the place. The Konoha nin have gathered around to see the corpses of Minato Namikaze and Kusahina Uzumaki on the ground and up top the throne was the wails of a red haired crying infant. The boy wailed as sand gathered around him.

The third picked up the boy as the boy calmed down. The third rocked him to sleep as the third knew the boy had been through a lot. He wanted to save the boy the burden of what he was. The village has lost its greatest hero, and a boy who had just lost his parents. It was connected. The third had to come out of retirement. The fourth was dead and there wasn't a good candidacy for a new kage.

He announced to the ANBU about how the situation would be handled.

_No one is to talk about the attack of the One Tailed Raccoon._

Although, he was certain the crisis was averted; Sarutobi felt there was more to the attack than it seemed? He felt there were too many coquenidental variables that happened. He didn't know what it was, however he was going to look at it later on.

_This boy is to be treated as a hero to the village, not a monster._

Sarutobi wanted to give the boy a better life than what he was going to receive. He wanted what was best for the boy. He would later tell the village this, hoping they would follow this simple wish that Minato and Kushina would have wanted for him.

The Third looked at the baby, who was fast asleep and allowed the medic nin to take him and put him in the orphanage. He had no living members and thus was alone. Sarutobi was suffering from a loss himself. He saw the boy leave as he smiled.

"Good luck, Gaara of the Konoha" He said

**Village in the Sand. The birth of a monster**

Kagura was in a horrific amount of pain. She was pushing out her son as a group of medic nin gathered around her, trying to make the pain seem painless. It wasn't going well. The Kazekage glared looking at Chiyo.

"I want that beast sealed in my son at this minute" He ordered

"These things take time" Chiyo said looking back at him "Plus, what about your wife's well-being"

"Then, I highly suggest you hurry up. Every second that 'thing' is not sealed, is another minute a village can gain a tailed beast" The Kazekage barked as his wife looked at him.

Kagura was screaming as the mixture of the birth and the Nine Tailed Fox being sealed in the tiny blonde haired infant was killing her. Kagura tried to stay alive to at least be there to see her baby.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed as suddenly felt her baby slipping out and felt a great relief, yet she felt she was running out of time.

The baby was sealed and Kagura was able to see her son one last time. The Kazekage and Chiyo looked at the confrontation as Kagura smiled at her young child.

"Naru.. Naruto, listen to me" She said as she was getting weaker and weaker "I'm your mommy. I know I may not be around to see you and watch you grow. But, I want you to know that I will always love you. No matter how much life gets you down, I will always love you"

Her eyes dimmed little by little until she flat lined and Naruto started to cry. The last thing she ever saw was what he would grow up to be.

The Kazekage stepped forward looking at his wife. "Get her out of her right now"

The medic nin took Kagura's body as a tear left his eye as he looked down towards his son. He wrapped his son in a blanket and took him to meet his siblings and to bring the news of Kagura's demise.

The Kazekage looked down towards his son and smiled a little bit. "My son, you shall be the ulimate weapon this village has to offer. Although, I would have given you a better name; I will honor your mother's request and name you the name she picked out for you"

"Naruto, Naruto of the sand" he glared "the ulimate weapon of the Suna"

The Kazekage walked out of the hospital and closed his eyes awaiting the future that the world had in story for Naruto.

Now we know the fates of the two individuals that this story will discuss. Two people who are similar, yet different; as the story progress, we will see the growth of the two and the eventual confrontation that the two will have. Their ideals and skills will be tested. We will see next time what fate has in story for Naruto of the Sand and Gaara of the Leaf.

**Well, this is the end of the chapter. What do you think? Do you like or dislike the story? Giving me your thoughts and feelings about it and I will see you in the next chapter. Sorry if it's short. I wanted to start off with a good intro of how this story will go. Some may be of the canon Naruto and others will be altered to fit the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **


End file.
